


Views From the Doorway

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dad Dean, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, daddy!mommy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: Dean’s a really, really good dad to the tiny human y’all made.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Views From the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a writing challenge on Tumblr (my song was "Hey, Jude") and also wrote it for SPN AU Bingo! I am so sorry in advance for making you cry, I was sobbing while writing this.

You stood in the doorway, your arms crossed over your chest, your head leaning against the door frame, as you watched Dean attempt to get your almost four-month old to sleep. Dean was quietly singing “Hey Jude”, as he bounced the tiny human that the two of you made in his arms, patting his back as he tried to soothe him into a slumber. Jude also happened to be your son’s name; something that you and Dean had decided on a few days after you found out that you were having a boy. You smiled as you thought back to that day.

_ “It’s a boy,” the nurse who was performing your ultrasound said with a sweet smile, and you looked up at Dean who was sitting by your side. A huge grin spread across his face as he looked down at you, then up to the ultrasound, then back down to your belly. He squeezed your hand lovingly.  _

_ “It’s a boy,” he repeated to you, as if he couldn’t believe the news. You nodded, trying to hold back happy tears. The two of you would have been ecstatic no matter the sex, but knowing made it all the more real.  _

_ A few days later as you were lying in bed watching reality show reruns on TV, Dean had come into the bedroom with a slice of angel food cake (your pregnancy craving, for God knows what reason) and sat down next to you as he handed you the plate.  _

_ “You’re sure you don’t want to name him Sam?” Dean asked, trying for the name again.  _

_ “Okay, Dean, and what if Sam and Eileen have a boy one day and name him Dean?” You asked, trying to put the confusion that could arise into perspective for him.  _

_ “I have no problem with that,” he beamed, missing your point entirely. _

_ You rolled your eyes and took a bite of your cake. “Don’t get me wrong, I love your brother like my own, but I’m not just about to recycle names. Samuel can be his middle name, but that’s all I’m giving you,” you said with an apologetic smile. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically before sliding down the bed so his head was at-level with your swollen belly. He placed his hand on top of it and kissed it gently, beginning to hum “Hey, Jude” by the Beatles – the same song his mom used to sing to him – as your TV show continued to play in the background. Your eyes were on Dean though, as his humming slowly turned into actual singing. As he sang, “And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain… Don't carry the world upon your shoulders,” the name came to you: Jude.  _

_ “Hey,” you whispered with a smile, interrupting Dean’s moment with his unborn son. He looked up at you in question. “What about Jude?” You asked. _

_ Dean pondered it for a split second before a grin spread across his face. “Jude Samuel Winchester,” he said the full name out loud. You nodded in agreement. Dean smiled and kissed your belly again. “Hey, Jude,” he said softly, “it’s your dad. Your mom and I can’t wait to meet you.” _

* * *

“Woah, Jude, my dude, you’re gettin’ huge!” Sam said with a grunt as he picked up your now five-year-old who had run into his arms. You chuckled as you watched the reunion from the doorway. Sam and Eileen had been traveling for the last year and a half, and Jude was so excited to see his uncle in person again after a year of Skype calls. 

“And I start school soon Uncle Sam!” Jude exclaimed with a proud smile. 

“I know, your dad told me! Aren’t you just the biggest kid ever?” Sam asked, looking over to Dean who was finishing his hug with Eileen before coming over to welcome his brother home. 

“He’s growing like a weed, huh?” Dean asked, ruffling Jude’s hair. 

“What’s weed, daddy?” Jude asked. Eileen giggled at Jude’s question as Dean brought his hand to rub his eyebrows in defeat before taking a breath and looking at Sam, who was trying to stifle his laughter. 

“Listen, it’s not the worst parenting fail I’ve had, okay?” Dean said.

“Oh, that’s reassuring,” Sam joked. 

“Shut up,” Dean said, unamused by Sam’s amusement. 

“Daddy! You told me not to say that!” Jude gasped. 

“Damn — dang it, I did, didn’t I? Well –”

“It’s okay, dad. Everyone makes mistakes. You told me that, too!” Jude interrupted. Sam looked from his nephew to his brother, his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Okay, so you’re not doing too bad, obviously,” Sam chuckled, giving his nephew a tickle before Jude erupted into shrieks of laughter. You came up behind Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder as he watched his brother and sister-in-law play with their nephew.

“You’re doing an amazing job, dad,” you whispered in his ear. He needed the extra encouragement sometimes.

* * *

You stood in the garage doorway and watched as Dean and Jude were bent over the open hood of the Impala, Jude standing on a step stool as he wasn’t quite tall enough to see everything he needed to see without it just yet. Although, you wouldn’t be surprised if he’d hit his growth spurt in a few years or so. Something told you he might have the Winchester height gene. Jude was 11 now, and a spitting image of Dean. Your heart burst at how well the two of them got along. They were best friends, the total opposite of what Dean had with his own father, which you remember was his number one fear after you told him you were pregnant.

_ The day after you had told Dean the news, you walked in on him sitting on the couch with a solemn expression on his face.  _

_ “De? What’s wrong?” You asked, concern lining your voice as you rushed over to sit next to him. _

_ “Do you think I’ll be a good dad, Y/N? I mean… I’m so excited to meet the little guy, or girl, but I feel like I’ve turned into my dad sometimes. I don’t want to be my dad,” Dean sighed, staring straight ahead. _

_ You gently placed your hand on his bicep, urging him to look at you. After a moment or two, he did. _

_ “Dean, you are not your dad. And you won’t become him,” you said softly. _

_ “How do you know?” _

_ You smiled as you thought about the answer to that question. “You are… kind. You are loving and gentle and good, Dean. You are so, so, full of goodness. You love endlessly, deeply, unconditionally. And you’re selfless. You are the most selfless man I know. The fact that you are all those things, that’s how I know that you’ll be the best dad to whoever’s in here,” you said, placing your hand on your not-yet showing belly. You took Dean’s wrist and placed his hand on your stomach, too. A smile tugged at the corners of Dean’s lips as he internalized what you had said. You always knew exactly what to say. _

* * *

Throughout the years, there were many scenes that you continued to watch from various doorways, leaning against various door frames.

You stood in the doorway of the dining room as you watched Dean help Jude with his homework. 

You stood in the doorway of Jude’s room and watched as Dean helped him pack for college, handing him the keys to Baby and warning him to take care of her “or else”. Jude had no idea that he’d be inheriting the Impala, and when Dean had started toying with the idea, it had honestly caught you off guard, too. 

You were standing in the doorway of the kitchen when you watched the front door open, an ecstatic Jude bringing a girl home from college. Dean greeted her like she was his own. 

These doorways became your favorite spots over the years, like little spaces where you could watch the events of your life unfold. You witnessed tears and laughs, kids and grandkids, holidays and gatherings from the doorways in your house. They were your own little home videos that you’d hold onto in your mind forever. 

Right now, you were standing in the doorway of you and Dean’s bedroom, watching with tears in your eyes as your son took his dad’s hand in his own as he sat on the edge of the bed. Dean was old and gray, but he was still as handsome as ever to you.

“Dad?” Jude croaked, trying to hold back tears.

“It’s okay, baby. You can cry,” you whispered under your breath to your son. Not that he could hear you; you were standing in the doorway. Jude was forty now, he had a family of his own with the girl he brought home all those years ago. He looked so much like his dad, it was unreal. Except he had your eyes. He had always had your eyes. You were beyond proud of the man he had become, and beyond proud of Dean for being the best father to him. 

“I love you so much, dad,” Jude croaked again, as a tear fell down his cheek. Dean opened his eyes weakly; he was almost gone. 

“Hey, Jude,” Dean began with a meek smile, “don’t be afraid,” he tried to sing. 

“Dad,” Jude smiled and shook his head as he let the tears fall.

“It’s okay, son. I…,” Dean paused to take a deep breath – what would be his final one, “I love you.”

With that, Dean’s tired eyes shut, and you watched with tears streaking your cheeks as Jude leaned over his father, quietly sobbing as he felt the life leave Dean’s body.

* * *

“Y/N?” You heard Dean’s voice ask from behind you. You spun around to see him there, a younger version of himself. You couldn’t hold back the smile that was forming on your face.

“Hi, Dean,” you replied. 

“You’ve been here all this time?” Dean asked, taking cautious steps toward you, trying to process what was going on. You nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been here the whole time,” you said with a sob and a smile. You had been waiting for this. He could see you again. He could speak to you again. Dean stopped in front of you, reaching out for your hand. You placed your hand in his, taking in the moment that you’ve waited forty years for. Although, it didn’t feel like forty years to you. Time worked differently on your side.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Dean said with a smile as a tear rolled down his cheek. Something told you he didn’t think he was ever going to see you again. 

You chuckled softly. “I wasn’t gonna go anywhere without you.” 

Dean glanced up to look behind you, watching from the doorway as everyone filed into his now old bedroom, saying their final goodbyes. “He’s gonna be just fine, Dean,” you reassured him, your hand gently coming up to touch his cheek. 

“How do you know?” He asked, wincing as he watched the hurt on Jude’s face. You reached up to place your other hand on the other side of Dean’s face, willing him to look back down at you.

“Because he had you as a dad."


End file.
